Duel Masters: Sempai Legends
Duel Masters: Sempai Legends is the 1st internationally released handheld game in Duel Masters Video Games series. Game Information Sempai Legends is a turn-based trading card roleplaying game and features cards from DM-01 Base Set and DM-02 Evo-Crushinators of Doom. This game had an official game guide released by Prima. Details This game had a limited edition release on June 8th, 2004 which came with 5 promotional cards with an Atari mark. *A1/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler (Alternate Art) *A2/Y1 Brain Serum *A3/Y1 Bronze-Arm Tribe *A4/Y1 Sonic Wing *A5/Y1 Night Master, Shadow of Decay dm-a1-y1.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler (A1/Y1) dm-a2-y1.jpg|Brain Serum (A2/Y1) dm-a3-y1.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (A3/Y1) dm-a4-y1.jpg|Sonic Wing (A4/Y1) dm-a5-y1.jpg|Night Master, Shadow of Decay (A5/Y1) Players are able to walk around towns dueling against other duelists in order to obtain new cards, and also to raise their level in order to duel in Tournaments held in the various cities. The game follows the standard rules for the game of Duel Masters, and has animated NPC's for when creatures battle on the field. Features: *180 creatures and spells consisting of 120 cards from the Base set and 60 spells from the Alpha expansion set, Evo-Crushinators of Doom *Tutorial mode enables players to learn how to play the video game, as well as learn the rules of the Duel Masters trading card game *Players can interact with characters from the Cartoon Network TV show *Two-player head to head battles and trading cards via the Gameboy Advance Link cable support *Exploration of towns, villages and city arena's where players encounter various levels of duelists *Players can collect, trade and win incredible collectible cards *Cartridge Save *Detailed tutorials and advanced rule explanations Description Based on the ultra successful Duel Masters Trading Card game in Japan, Atari's Duel Masters: Sempai Legends puts players in the role of a kohai (Junior Duelist). The kohai receives a valuable Duel Masters card, handed down from his grandfather who was a great Sempai (senior duelist). Before the Sempai gets a chance to add it to his deck, a mysterious man steals it and now it is up to the player to travel the many towns and villages nearby in hopes of regaining the stolen property. Along the way the player will face many opponents and enter Duel Masters tournaments with the hope of one day becoming a professional Duelist. Plot Players travel through various towns starting in their home town in order to catch a thief who had stolen a rare Duel Masters card given to the player at the start of the game for the players birthday. The player later catch's the thief in a tournament and obtains his card back. After beating the game, a feature "Duel Room" is unlocked for the Main Menu which allows you unlimited numbers of each 180 cards featured in the game in order to duel the AI with. Walkthrough Part 1 First off, you will need to choose a starter deck. You can choose from any of the five Civilizations, so choose wisely. After leaving the house, speak to your friends around the village as they have presents in form of Cards for you, after receiving the two gifts you should pause see if they can be added to your deck (it is also advisable to take out any cards that you do not like and replace them with extras you have that suit your style). DM-Sempai_Legend_1a.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1b.jpg| After playing through the town, it is time to head home. Speak to your glasses wearing buddy in front of your house before heading inside to find out your birthday was not forgotten. Your Grandpa will have a rare card for you from the Civilization that your deck is centered around, but it will quickly be taken away that night! Your job now is to head Greenwood to find the famous detective Kline, who will help you find your missing card. Following that is a tutorial from your friend, including a mock battle to watch and learn from. You will then be thrown into the fray, trying to defeat your friend, so use your previously learned knowledge to wear him down, making sure to always have a blocker in place, not allowing the opponent to break your Shield Cards down. Just remember that you want to get your more powerful creatures out of your hand into your mana pool to start, but after getting the pool to 4, start working in the more powerful cards along with your defensive creatures to make your opponent lose. DM-Sempai_Legend_1c.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1d.jpg| Choose if you want to play Easy Mode or Normal Mode, knowing that Easy Mode makes life simpler but it will also bar you from entering certain places. This guide will be done in Normal Mode so you the player will miss nothing. Start off your journey by dueling the local children, gaining valuable experience and a Booster Pack for winning. This is how you should build your reputation and gain extra cards, taking on all comers as you travel to Greenwood. You may want to check out the Trade Center before you leave town, as they offer some additional cards for your deck that could prove useful. Head north up the road till your each a turn, where you should head northeast, skirting the forest that appears as the road heads west (you go past on the east side of the forest). You will find Greenwood waiting for you, but along the way, be sure to duel to gain more Cards. Upon arriving, seek out the house in the southeast corner of town to find Detective Kline, who will work for you, but only if you can win the Greenwood tournament! So, head out of his place, dropping by the nearby Trade Center if you want to see what is available, and start dueling all over the place, as the tournament requires a Level of Five to enter! Be sure to save before you enter because once you enter, you are going for the championship in one run without saving. DM-Sempai_Legend_1e.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1f.jpg| The best advice for the tournament (and the ones after this one) can be summed up with the following statements: *Start out by getting yourself a couple weaker monsters into play, trying for one offensive monsters and one blocker monster. *If you play a Fire deck, go all out and smash the victory home quickly. *If you play a Shadow or Water Deck, try to outlast the opposition, waiting for your powerful monsters to appear. *If you play a Light deck, keep producing defensive monsters to gain control before bringing in offensive monsters. *If you play a Nature Deck, use your mana spawning abilities to get lots of mana quickly, allowing for bigger monsters to come into play. Conversely, you could also try to get a lot of weaker monsters in play to overwhelm the opposition. Win both rounds to gain possession of the medal, head over to Kline to learn about your card. To get to him, you will need to win all the local town tournaments, so Kline says to head for Briar Hills. Head south from Greenwood, taking on all comers along the way, before finally entering into Briar Hills. Part 2 You will see the tournament dome right as you enter, but you should first check out the local Trade Center for any potential deals. Follow that up by giving your deck a look over, taking out less effective cards to add in some new ones from your gains in Booster Packs. Once you are ready, step into the Tournament Dome (requiring a Level 8 Reputation) and defeat the two duelists in succession to win the Briar Hills medal! DM-Sempai_Legend_1g.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1h.jpg| As soon as you exit, Detective Kline will appear to tell you to head for Clearwater, as it is the next place you must enter and win a tournament. Head out of town and move west till you see Mapleton, bypassing it to head north to the intersection in the road, where you should head west and north to reach the town of Clearwater. Upon entering, you should seek out the Trade Center as always, looking for a few cards to help build your preferred Civilizations in your deck. You may also wish to take on the local kids for some Experience, as Level 12 is required to make into the Clearwater Tournament. However, before you speak to the Fortune Teller blocking your path, write down your deck in its current state because she will shuffle the entire thing, making it into a disorganized mess. DM-Sempai_Legend_1i.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1j.jpg| After fixing up the meddling of the old woman (it may even help you to build you deck from scratch), it is time to go to the Tournament Dome to enter the tournament! Enter in to find out that two duelists as normal, but after winning your first bout, you will run into an old "friend" in the phony fortune teller! Her reading of your future that messed up your deck was a ploy, so you better have fixed your deck up! She is an accomplished duelist, making use of a Darkness Civilization Deck, so a Nature Civilization based deck will help to get a lot of mana into play while fire creatures of the Fire Civilization based deck will be burning it up. If you play a Water or Light Deck, try to set up a defensive grid of blockers and spells, building up a force of smaller, unblockable monsters that can cut up her shields. DM-Sempai_Legend_1k.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1l.jpg| She is somewhat gracious in defeat, so go out to the desk to find out that your mother has your medal. After heading outside, you will discover that your "mom" is really Barbara the witch, the same "fortune teller"! She has duped you twice, so you should chase her down to Briar Hills, which is where she is a fortune teller for the circus. Re-trace the steps south past Mapleton to go east to Briar Hill, going to the south-east corner of the town to enter the tent to face off with Barbara in yet another duel! She will make use of the exact same deck, so use the same techniques from the previous tournament and you will be victorious! Part 3 The acquisition of your Clearwater medal will clear the way for you to start competing in the City Tournaments, so Kline has added your name to the Rush City Tournament for you! He will also give you a second pouch, which will enable you to have a secondary deck all made up to use, allowing for two totally different decks to be available at a moment's notice! DM-Sempai_Legend_1o.jpg| Head out of town to go east across the recently finished bridge, bypassing Caramel City to head northeast along a double road to arrive at Rush City. As usual, check out the local duelers as well as the Trade Center for any potentially good deals and then head for the Tournament Dome to begin the fight for the Rush Medal (Level 15 is the minimum requirement for gaining access)! You will have to face three duelists this time, though the extra duelist is not really a concern. The true problem comes in that the opposition will have better cards, including more rare cards than any you have faced thus far into the game. However, the strategy you have used with your deck to this point should remain the same, with a few of your own rare cards inserted into the deck to really swing the tide of battle into your favor. DM-Sempai_Legend_1n.jpg| Now that you have won the medal, it is time to move on to the next tournament, this one found at Caramel City. You may remember passing it on the way to Rush City, so head south and then west to find Caramel City, which offers a Trade Center full of good deals as well as some tougher duelists to match your wits against. Get yourself to Level 20 and head for the Tournament Dome to challenge for the Caramel Medal! Facing off against three duelists, make use of what you have learned thus far as well as your improved deck, remembering that the competition here will have better decks and strategies. Just be sure to keep an eye on what moves an opponent makes, as that will usually tip what strategies they use. DM-Sempai Legend 1p.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1q.jpg| After successfully winning the Caramel Medal, you are now permitted to enter into the Lakeburg City Tournament, bringing you closer to recovering your stolen card! Head southeast from Caramel City to find Lakeburg City quickly (it is just a small jaunt down the road), entering to do some dueling with the locals (they offer up great experience and more opportunities to get some great cards through Booster Packs). Also, seek out the Trading Center, as it always has a good deal or two all ready to be made, making for a stronger deck and an easier time in duels for you. DM-Sempai_Legend_1r.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1s.jpg| Part 4 Once you have achieved a Level of at least 25, head for the Tournament Dome in Lakeburg City, looking to gain the ownership of the Lakeburg Medal! This will be your toughest challenge to date, having to face-off with four other duelists before reaching the finals, so be sure to be as sharp as you can be, which includes no flaws in your deck. If you manage to perform this feat, you will get to duel with the infamous Mr. X, Card Thief and Master Duelist! DM-Sempai Legend 1t.jpg| DM-Sempai Legend_1u.jpg| Mr. X is a very defensive duelist, using his many Blockers that his Light Civilization deck provides to keep his shields in place long enough until he can do one of three methods of winning: I. Waiting for his high end cards like the stolen Heirloom card Hanusa, Radiance Elemental (9500 Power) or the Ladia Bale (9500 Power). II. Through the use of Holy Awe (taps your creatures, allowing him to wipe out your forces or shields at his discretion), Moon Flash (disables your Blockers), or Diamond Cutter (enables his Blockers and retaliating creatures to attack your shields). III. Flood of Purifying Elementals to whittle your forces down, followed closely by your shields. If they reach your shields, it is doubly deadly thanks to their double breaking technique of their attack. So, how do you win? Well, removal of his Blockers through sacrificing of lesser monsters (getting them exposed to a secondary attack) as well as removal of his attacking monsters as they appear is an excellent option. This is a war of attrition approach, so you had better be able to out last the maniacal man if you go this route. Trying to flood him with lesser creatures right from the start may seem tempting, but he will have his Blockers in position to quickly for that. Spell Cards are also an excellent way to scuttle his high end Blockers (like the Gran Gure, Space Guardian or the Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian) as well as the Ladia Beetle or the Hanusa Radiance Elemental (Natural Snare, Death Smoke, Critical Blade, or any Water Civilization Card that removes a creature from play temporarily are all excellent choices). Ultimately however, the victory comes down to part skill, part luck, and part endurance to outwit, out luck, and outlast the nasty thief from Lakeburg! DM-Sempai_Legend_1v.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1w.jpg| With the Lakeburg Medal in hand as well as your stolen heirloom card (which should be put into your deck if it fits one of your current Civilizations that are in use), step outside to see your hero Shobu briefly before receiving a V.I.P. Card for the Flying Tapioca (allowing you to challenge the people on board to duels, possibly winning some rare cards in the process!). It is time to head for the Flying Tapioca, which has docked right near your hometown of Mapleton. Head west along the southern road, bypassing Caramel City and Briar Hills (though you may wish to stop in and see if the Trading Center has great deals to offer) to find Mapleton, along with the ship docked to the south. DM-Sempai_Legend_1x.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_1y.jpg| Thanks to your newly acquired medal from the Capital, you will be granted access to the Flying Tapioca. Step inside to face off against all the sailors without saving your game, battling each one's mainly water deck. To win against water decks you will need to play a good mix of offense and defense, as the water civilization has good defense mixed with creatures that can knock your creatures out of play into your hand and creatures able to bypass blockers. However, they are slow to get their water creatures into play, so a speedy deck with lots of smaller monsters can often prevail against this type of deck with ease. Take on all nine sailors to prove just how good you are, leaving one final task to complete! DM-Sempai_Legend_1z.jpg| DM-Sempai_Legend_2.jpg| Head north to your hometown of Mapleton (within site of the Flying Tapioca) to enter your local tournament, not only to show your friends and neighbors how far along you have come, but also to defeat the duelists in those black suits! Battle two of these black suited duelists and you will be the greatest duelist the land has ever known, so use your deck to it's fullest and defeat these pretenders to your crown! Gallery Duel Masters Sempai Legends Limited Edition Japan.jpg|Duel Masters Sempai Legends (Limited Edition) Japanese release Duel Masters Sempai Legends Limited Edition International.jpg|Duel Masters Sempai Legends (Limited Edition) International release DM-Sempai Legend Back Cover.jpg|Back Cover SempaiLegendsGBACartridge.jpg|Game Cartridge Trivia *This game's limited edition released in Japan didn't feature Shobu on the box's artwork. The international release also came with the same 5 limited edition Atari marked cards. This release had no gameplay difference compared to its international release. Category:Video Games